


As long as I’ve got you by my side

by god



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, i guess, pedofilia, references to murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/pseuds/god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t just gratefulness he felt towards the older male, and Lovino knew it. He knew that it was love he was experiencing for the one who took him in, the man sitting right now next to him.<br/>(2P!Spain x 2P!Romano, human AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I’ve got you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write some 2P!Spamano, nobody does that anymore.  
> Also, this drawing kinda matches the fanfic, I don't know http://deells.tumblr.com/post/57145788275/2p-chibi-romano-getting-2p-spain-to-buy-him#notes.
> 
> FUCK JUST N OW I REALIZED THAT THEY HAVE 2P NAMES LIKE FLAVIO AND SANTIAGO SHOULD I REPLACE THEM???

In the short amount of just 2 years, while Romano was taken under the spaniard’s care, he managed to throw to waste most of Antonio’s savings. At first he would just resume to tidy himself up using the already existing cloth articles and accessories in the house. But soon after, he started requesting expensive piece of clothing, silky dresses with complicated sewing and anything that would have made little Lovino feel like a fucking princess. 

Maybe if Antonio would have put Romano at work, the younger one wouldn’t have started to preoccupy himself with over-arranging himself. Despite Antonio’s usual cold and blunt personality, the Spaniard just couldn’t get himself to scold Lovino into doing his chores. His reasoning was that no matter how many times he’d repeat the list of tasks to Romano, the boy just wouldn’t comply and he didn’t have the patience nor the time to insist on the matter. Another excuse Lovino made use of for getting away with not involving himself into taking care of the mansion, like somebody with his status should, was that his clumsiness and fear regarding any form of dirt wouldn’t allow him to do much helping anyway.

Starting with simple maid dresses that wouldn’t serve any other purpose than the esthetical one and ending with little rings with complicated yet delicate designs that would cost more than a whole chest filled with gold, the Spaniard kept investing in the 10 years old boy, not able to get himself to refuse him, even though he had even taken lives of many others away without his expression even flinching.

After treating Lovino with the first gifts he requested, he started to find spending money on such irrelevant thing useless and wasteful. So the Spaniard just kept refusing Lovino’s requests, blankly gazing over him as the little Italian would pout, eventually walk away just to come back later with the same scenario. Eventually, Romano discovered that if he insisted long enough, Antonio would get him what he wanted just to get rid of his annoyance.

And that’s how they ended in this situation. Lovino, 12 years old, living with a cold-blooded serial killer of the age of 29, that had managed to take care of him without doing as much as laying a finger on him in an abusive manner, the Spaniard considerably poorer than he was at the beginning of this whole thing. 

Wearing his oriental themed blue and gold dress costume, Lovino approached hesitantly the couch Antonio was sitting on. His head was lowered and he raised his dark eyes look up at the Spaniard. Antonio said nothing in response, coldly glaring at the light-brown haired boy in front of him. Romano looked down and let a small sigh escape his little mouth before prompting himself to sit on the couch next to the Spaniard, with his head turned in the older man’s direction. Antonio looked down on him, as Lovino blinked several times, without averting his eyes from Antonio’s.

“It doesn’t matter how hard you try. I simply don’t afford spoiling you anymore.” Antonio stated, his expression indifferent and distant.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to buy me anything.” Romano informed him, biting the inside of his cheek at Antonio’s remark about him only looking for material recompenses. 

“Then what do you want?” Antonio asked, irking one eyebrow, his face giving off just as little as it always did.

“I just want to spend some time with you!” Lovino exclaimed without raising his voice too much, his eyes sparkling with dedication and his cheeks gaining coloring, as he raised his clenched fists in front of his chest.

Antonio forced himself to sigh and look to his side.

“You ARE spending time with me as we’re speaking.” He noted, rolling his eyes.

“Then is it okay to keep doing it?” Romano asked with big, hopeful eyes.

The older man shrugged.

“I don’t care.” He initially intended to say something like ‘I don’t really mind’, but it turned out differently, and if he were to be honest, he was more satisfied with the version he actually came up with, because showing Lovino attention would have ended just as showering Romano in money did.

They spent a few moments in utter silnce, Romano occasionally starting to hum some happy song, shaking his legs according to the rhythm. After a while, he turned his head to face Antonio that kept looking at the wall in front of him . Lovino kept his gaze on Antonio, giving him as much of an insistent look as he could pull off, until the Spaniard turned his head to face him.

Taking the opportunity, Lovino raised his head and pecked Antonio on the mouth. Antonio gulped, a slight blush making it’s way over his nose, as his gaze started to travel all over Lovino, his expression still not changing much. It wasn’t the first time Romano would kiss him, or tell him that he loved him, that he was thankful for everything he has done for him, but Antonio forced himself to blame Lovino’s behavior on his unstoppable material desire.

“You know,” Lovino started, a smile creeping at the sides of his mouth as his eyes lowered and descended to the floor, “all the gifts..” He licked his lips nervously and then continued. “I am grateful for all of them, but they are irrelevant compared to you!” The boy gulped and shot his gaze at Antonio’s eyes, who was calmly listening to him, knowing that Romano wouldn’t get done with his speech that quick. “I really don’t want anything else for now. I think I’ve got enough clothes, and even if I didn’t, I think that I would manage to survive, as long as I’ve got you by my side.” Romano could feel his own heart pounding fast as he looked into the older man’s eyes and felt his whole body fill with happiness. He didn’t care what Antonio did for a living, he didn’t care that sometimes he’s come home covered in blood, and not even then his expression wouldn’t tell much. It wasn’t just gratefulness he felt towards the older male, and Lovino knew it. He knew that it was love he was experiencing for the one who took him in, the man sitting right now next to him. 

“Can I hug you?” the boy asked almost cautiously eyeing Antonio.

“No,” came the short answer.

He hugged him anyway, and the Spaniard didn’t complain. Neither did he complain when Lovino’s small trembling hands started to wander on his sides. He allowed Lovino to touch him, he allowed him to get his fingers inside his pants, and he allowed Lovino to remove the troublesome piece of clothing that was staying in the way. Lovino used his still inexperienced hand on Antonio’s thick shaft to make him clash his teeth together and get his breath to come out heavier. It was Lovino’s hand that made Antonio lose any decency and grabbed the young boy’s head by his hair, yanking him closer to his face so that they could engage into a desperate pasional kiss. It was just his hand because Antonio wouldn’t allow Lovino to use anything else, at least for the time being.

And he knew that he was being unfair, and selfish, despite the fake impression that he was probably giving Lovino. He knew that he was selfish because he didn’t do it for the flushed petite form over him, he knew that he was doing this for himself only. He wouldn’t allow Lovino to advance during their sexual intercourses, not because it was wrong, as there were 17 years between them, but because he didn’t want his body damaged so soon. And again, he found himself selfish, considering the fact that he wanted Lovino’s body to remain intact just so that he would make use of it more, to satisfy his own sick pleasure. And he knew that there was no way for him to advance without noticeably injuring Lovino, because he knew, he just knew, that once he’d get a taste of the whimpering little boy aside, astride, or anywhere near his body, he wouldn’t be able to contain his violent tendencies, he wouldn’t stop until the boy’s skin wouldn’t turn yellow and bruises wouldn’t raise all over it, he wouldn’t stop until the screams of pleasure would turn into cries of suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the end, it pretty much sucks but it was like 6 am and I was supposed to get up in two hours.


End file.
